Power Rangers Dragon Force
by Chris Rudy
Summary: When an alien warrior princess sets her sight on Earth, a new team of Power Rangers comes together to stop her from conquering the world. They are the Power Rangers Dragon Force
1. Chapter 1: A New Journey Begins

**Power Rangers Dragon Force**

 **This story is my first Power Ranger story to be about an entire OC team. The nameof the villain of my team is meant to pay tribute to the show that started this great franchise we know and love.**

 **In this story, the villain Serpenterra is a warrior princess from the planet Reptilia and her goal is to expand her planet'sempire by conquering the galaxy, but she runs into trouble with that goal when she reaches planet Earth, as a team of teens unite to fight to save their planet. They are the Power Rangers Dragon Force.**

 **Author's Note: These first few scenes were inspired by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Movie**

* * *

Onboard a plane, eight teenagers were starting to prepare for something.

"Yee-haw! Come on, guys. Let's go." One guy, who was wearing red and white skydiving gear said.

"Easy, DJ." A blonde wearing black and white skydiving gear said as they all started to get their parachutes.

"Okay, guys. We're fifteen seconds to the drop zone." A guy wearing purple and white skydiving gear said.

"Alright, guys." A black haired Latina said. "The Outstanding Owl is ready to fly."

"Ditto for the Daring Dove!" A brunette said.

"Well, lead on, flygirls." A black haired girl with brown skin wearing yellow and white skydiving gear said.

The two confident opened the door, but paled at the altitude they were at.

"Wow, this is high!" The brunette squeaked.

"After you, Scarlett!" The Latina said.

"Are you out of your mind, Sapphire?! This was your idea!" The brunette said.

"Ladies!" The blonde said, getting the two to look at her. "You may wanna put those on." She said, pointing to the parachutes.

"Good idea." Scarlett and Sapphire said in unison then went to get their chutes on.

"Okay, y'all. We're three seconds away from the target." A guy wearing blue and white skydiving gear said, checking his watch while the others put their helmets and goggles on.

"Jordan, you're on." The guy in purple and white said to the girl with yellow and white.

"Here I go." Jordan said then jumped out. "Geronimo!"

"Cannonball!" A guy dressed in green and white skydiving gear said as he jumped out.

"Up, up, and away!" The guy in blue said as he jumped out.

"Shazam!" DJ said as he jumped out. "Whoo!"

The guy in purple grabbed a purple snowboard he brought along then strapped it to his feet, grinning excitedly.

The girl in black looked at him. "Show 'em whatcha got." She told him.

He nodded. "On it." He said then jumped out. "Hang ten! Yee-haw! Ha ha ha!"

The girl in black turned backward. "YOLO!" She said then fell out in a backflip.

The six teens began doing flips and spins as they were in the air, eventually joining hands in a circle, which lasted for a few seconds.

"Alright, guys! Let's break!" The guy in purple said then they broke the circle.

A couple seconds later, they started pulling their chutes, which match their skydiving suits.

* * *

Down on the ground, a crown was gathered in the stands in a high school football stadium.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, the board of education wishes to thank you all for coming to our first annual jump-athon. Remember, all proceeds from today go to the high school's marching band. And now, folks, here comes the team from Fairview Heights High!"_ The announcer said as everyone saw the six teens on approach.

"I cannot believe he talked us into letting him do this." A man said.

"Frank, come on. It's his senior year, for heaven's sake." The woman next to him said.

"He needs to focus more on schoolwork than fun, Susan." Frank said.

 _"The first of the team is making his final approach."_ The announcer said as the guy in green came gliding down. _"It's Scott! A little too close, but he recovers and lands on the target."_ He said as Scott planted his feet down on the ground.

The guy in blue followed close behind. _"Right behind him is skydiver Brady."_ The announcer said as Brady stuck the landing. _"Who hits the target!"_

The girl in black came down. _"Skydiver number three is Chelsea!"_ The announcer said as Chelsea hit the bullseye. _"What a landing!"_

DJ soon glided in. _"And here comes DJ!"_ The announcer says as DJ hits the target. _"And he sticks the landing!"_

Jordan soon followed. _"And here is Jordan!"_ The announcer said as Jordan landed on target. _"She makes it five-for-five! That's the school record!"_

The guy in purple soon came into view. _"It's all up to Chris Rudy! Can he set a new record of six-for-six?"_

"Go, big bro!" A teenage girl next to Susan shouted.

 _"He's making his final approach. A little wide, but still good."_ The announcer said as Chris got closer to the target. _"Almost on the ground. Can he do it?"_ The announcer asked as Chris stuck his landing, sending the crowd ballistic. _"He can! Ladies and gentleman, the school has a new record! Way to go, Chris!"_

Chris took his helmet off as his chute came off. Susan and Frank walked to Chris and Susan immediately engulfed him in a hug.

"You did wonderful, Christopher." Susan said.

Chris smiled. "Thanks, Mom." He said.

"Chris, that was so awesome!" His sister said.

"Maybe next year, you'll jump, Shannon." He said then looked at Frank.

Frank smiled a bit. "Congratulations, Son." He said.

Chris nodded with a small smile. "Thanks for coming to support me, Dad." He said as Chelsea, DJ, Brady, Jordan, and Scott approached them.

"We did it!" Chelsea said, laughing.

"Yo, that was tight." Scott said.

"DJ, Jordan, Brady, Scott, Chelsea, y'all up for boarding after we get out of these things?" Chris asked.

"I really wish I could, but as captain, I have to welcome the new cheerleaders to the squad." Chelsea said.

"That's okay, Chelsea." Chris said then looked at the others. "You guys?"

"Always." DJ said.

"You'll have to tie me up in a potato sack to stop me." Jordan said.

"I'm down." Scott said.

"Big time." Brady said then looked at the sky. "Hey, has anyone seen Sapphire and Scarlett?"

"They may still be up there." Jordan said.

* * *

Sapphire and Scarlett were in fact, still on the plane.

Sapphire looked at Scarlett. "Ready?" She asked.

"Let's do it." Scarlett said.

One right after the other, the girls jumped out.

As they attempted to reach the school, Chris and his friends were skateboarding through their town of Fairview Heights, which had three strange attractions about it. The first was Dragon's Peak, a mountain that the townsfolk said had a dragon themed temple near the top. The other attractions were on opposite sides of each other with the mountain in the middle. To the west was known as the Cryptic Forest, which, according to the people, was haunted. To the east was known as the Crystal Lake, named for its uniquely clear water and at night, the lake glows so one could see all the way to the bottom of the lake.

* * *

While the teens were having a good time before starting school the next day, a large and strange spaceship was nearing the atmosphere.

The crew were green humanoid snakes with red cat eyes and bronze warrior armor. All except one, who sat at the helm of the ship. He resembled an alligator and his skin was black in color, his cat eyes were blue and his armor was silver.

Onto the bridge walked two more of these creatures, one was a humanoid crocodile that was orange in skin color with yellow cat eyes and gold warrior armor. The other was a humanoid king cobra that was silver in skin color with green cat eyes, slightly more revealing armor, and scars on her stomach, arms, and legs.

"...This is Planet Earth, Captain?" The orange crocodile asked.

"Aye, Brother." The black colored alligator said.

"It doesn't look like much."

"General Claw and Captain Fang, take some of our Serpents down there and scare the inhabitants." The silver cobra said.

"Yes, Princess Serpenterra." The two said then left the bridge as Serpenterra sat at the helm.

"Humans are no match for us. This planet will fall in line with no trouble." Serpenterra said then laughed.

* * *

At the temple on Dragon's Peak, a black and gold dragon dressed in royal clothing walked to a big computer and saw Serpenterra's ship.

"Not good, not good, not good." He said then walked over to five gemstones, one purple, one red, one yellow, one blue, and one green and picked them up. The purple one was shaped like a star, the red one was shaped like fire, the yellow one was shaped like lightning, the blue one was shaped like ice, and the green one was shaped like a smooth rock. "Find those who are worthy to bear your powers. Bring them to the roots of the mountain." He said then the gems flew off.

Chris, DJ, Jordan, Brady, and Scott relaxed by Crystal Lake after their skate through town.

"We should do skydiving again sometime, y'all." Chris said.

The others have positive responses to that when the five gems appeared in front of them. Chris held the purple gem, DJ held the red gem, Jordan held the yellow gem, Brady held the blue gem, and Scott held the green gem.

"Where'd these come from?" Brady asked as the five of them disappeared into clouds of smoke matching the gems and reappeared at the roots of Dragon's Peak.

"How'd we get all the way to Dragon's Peak that fast? We were on the other side of the Lake." Scott said.

Chris looked at the gem in his hand then up the mountain before taking a deep breath. He then tucked the gem into his jacket pocket and walked to the mountain, as if something were pulling him towards it.

"Dude, what are you doing?" DJ asked.

"I know this sounds crazy, but... I think these rocks want us to climb the mountain." Chris said.

"Be serious." Jordan said.

"I am." Chris said. "Don't you guys feel that pull?"

Sure enough, they started to feel it. Eventually deciding to risk it, the five began to climb the mountain. They eventually reached the steps of the temple, but they were out of breath when they arrived at the destination.

"There's got to be an easier way to do that." Brady said, trying catch his breath.

"When you find that easier way, let me know." Chris replied.

"Man, look at this place." DJ said as he looked at the Temple.

Everyone looked at it. "This place is a lot bigger in person." Jordan said.

"Got that right." Scott said.

"Come on." Chris said then they walked through the threshold of the Temple and across the training area. When they were inside, the gems with them glowed brightly. Inside the Temple were several large computers.

"Wow. For something that's supposed to be ancient, this place has some pretty advanced tech." Jordan said.

"Welcome, young ones." The Dragon said, making them all jump. "I am Tyrannus, Prince of Scalos. Your lives are about to change forever."

"Are... Are you a dragon?" DJ asked.

Tyrannus nodded. "I am. I was sent here by my father. My home was destroyed by the same villain that arrived here to your planet just now." He said then showed them the visual of Serpenterra's ship.

"What the...?" Scott asked.

"The woman at the helm of that ship is Serpenterra, the princess of a planet called Reptilia." Tyrannus said.

"So, she's... an alien?" Brady asked.

"Yes. She intends to conquer your planet. But you five must stop her." Tyrannus said.

"How? We're just kids." Chris said.

"I assume you five are familiar with the Power Rangers?"

"We've heard of them." Scott said.

"Your Power Gems make you a new team of Power Rangers." Tyrannus said then looked at Chris. "Christopher, selfless and courageous, you shall be the Purple Ranger, Master of Magic and the team's leader." He said then looked at DJ. "Dylan, fierce and bright, you shall be the Red Ranger, Master of Fire." He looked at Jordan. "Jordan, compassionate and intelligent, you will be the Yellow Ranger, Mistress of Lightning." He turned to Brady. "Brady, cool and collected, you will be the Blue Ranger, Master of Ice." And finally, he got to Scott. "And Scott, anxious but strong, you shall be the Green Ranger, Master of Earth." He said then looked at them all. "Together, you are the Power Rangers Dragon Force."

Five devices appeared in front of the new Rangers, each matching the color and shape of their Gems. "These are your Morphers. They will transform you into the Dragon Rangers."

The new team placed their Gems in their Morphers. "How do we do it?" Jordan asked.

"Simply press the Gem like a button then say the color of your Dragon." Tyrannus said.

"Like this?" Chris asked then made his arm cross his chest diagonally and pressed the Gem as instructed. "Purple Dragon!" He said then instantly morphed.

"You catch on quick." The prince says as an alarm goes off.

Claw and Fang are spotted in the town with some of the Serpents. "General Claw and Captain Fang. Hurry, Rangers. Your Morphers will allow you to access your special weapons."

Chris looked at his friends. "Let's do it, guys."

The others nodded then followed Chris's lead.

"Red Dragon!" DJ said, morphing.

"Yellow Dragon!" Jordan said, morphing.

"Blue Dragon!" Brady said, morphing.

"Green Dragon!" Scott said, morphing.

Tyrannus used a teleportation platform and sent the Rangers to the town.

* * *

Citizens were fleeing from Claw and Fang. "These humans are pathetic." Claw said.

"Indeed, Brother." Fang agreed.

"Not all humans are afraid, vile reptiles!" Chris said as the Rangers ran into view.

"Who are you fools?" Fang asked.

"Master of Magic! Dragon Force Purple!" Chris said.

"Master of Fire! Dragon Force Red!" DJ said.

"Mistress of Lightning! Dragon Force Yellow!" Jordan said.

"Master of Ice! Dragon Force Blue!" Brady said.

"Master of Earth! Dragon Force Green!" Scott said.

"We channel the mighty dragons within us! Power Rangers Dragon Force!" The Rangers said as one.

"Power Rangers?" Fang repeated.

"Enough of this. Serpents, destroy them!" Claw ordered and the Serpents charged in.

"Let's use those weapons the prince mentioned." Chris said.

"Good call, chief!" DJ said.

The Rangers summoned their new weapons.

"Star Chakrams!" Chris said, a Chakram with a star in the middle in each hand.

"Fire Axe!" DJ said, holding an axe with a blade shaped how fire is drawn.

"Lightning Daggers!" Jordan said, a dagger with a lightning bolt shaped blade in each hand.

"Ice Sword!" Brady said, holding a sword shaped like a pointed shard of ice.

"Earth Mace!" Scott said, holding a mace shaped like a spherical rock.

"Let's do this!" Chris said then the Rangers charged in.

* * *

Chris slashed through two Serpents with his Chakrams. "Ha ha!" He said then looked to the right and blocked an attempted strike with the Chakram in his right hand. "No, you don't, ugly!" He said then hit it with the Chakram in his left hand. He gave some of them a few kicks as well.

DJ swung his Axe left and right, hitting the Serpents. "You freaks are too easy!" He said. "Light my fire!" He said and kept hitting the Serpents.

When she hit the Serpents, Jordan's Daggers sent out shocks of lightning, causing the Serpents to fly backwards a bit. "I'm in this to win this!" She said, using her agility from years of cheerleading to her advantage.

"Whoo-hoo!" Brady said as he swung his Sword around, hitting the Serpents. "This is fun!" He said, blocking a strike before vaulting over the Serpent and striking it twice.

"Rock on, y'all!" Scott said, smashing his Mace against the Serpents. "I'm having a good time pounding these punks!"

They soon had the Serpents beaten then turned to Claw and Fang. "Your turn, boys." Jordan said.

"Return to the ship, Captain. I'll handle these Power Rangers." Claw said. Fang nodded then was teleported back to the ship. Claw then pulled out a dual-bladed spear. "For Reptilia!" He said then charged the Rangers, who charged back.

Chris blocked a blow from Claw. Taking advantage, DJ and Brady struck at Claw, sending the general flying backward a couple feet.

"Impossible! I can't be hurt!" He said.

"Wrong!" Scott said as he hit Claw with his Mace the same way a baseball player uses a bat.

"Everyone can be hurt. Even you, Croc." Jordan said then jumped up then jammed her Daggers into Claw's shoulders then leapt back, pulling her Daggers with her.

"I'll be back!" Claw said then teleported back to the ship.

"Dragon Rangers, we are victorious." Chris said.

* * *

The Rangers returned to the Temple, talking about their victory.

"Congratulations, Rangers." Tyrannus said. "But this war is only beginning. Serpenterra will not rest until she has this planet under her heel."

"Let her try to conquer it. We'll be here to stop her." Chris said. "Right, guys?"

"Right!" The other Rangers said.

* * *

 **That's chapter one. I hope you guys like this story. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of School Part 1

Chris woke up in the morning and got dressed. After heading downstairs, he started working on breakfast. Shannon, Frank, and Susan soon joined Chris downstairs.

"Morning, guys." Chris said.

"Morning, big brother." Shannon said with a smile.

"Hey, honey." Susan said.

"Hey, Son." Frank said.

Chris soon had biscuits, bacon, scrambled eggs, and sausage laid out for himself and his family. Frank grabbed a couple sausages, two strips of bacon, and some eggs. Shannon picked up a biscuit, some eggs and bacon. Susan picked up the same thing, as did Chris.

"When does football practice start?" Susan asked.

"After school today, actually." Chris replied.

The family nodded.

"Hey, did you guys hear there's a new team of Power Rangers?" Shannon asked.

"I saw them actually." Chris said. "They were fighting some snake freaks and a freakazoid crocodile."

"I think whoever they really are... they need to leave this sort of thing to the police." Frank said.

"I personally feel safe with them out there." Susan said.

Chris smiled a bit then Shannon looked at Frank. "This may be something too big for the cops, Daddy." She said.

* * *

After breakfast, Chris and Shannon walked to Chris's car, a red and black Chevy Corvette Stingray.

"Can we go through a practice drive for me after football practice?" Shannon asked. "I wanna be able to do good when I take the test on my birthday next month."

"I don't see why not." Chris said. "We can use the school's parking lot."

Shannon had a bright smile on her face as she sat in the passenger seat while Chris sat in the driver's seat. He then started the engine after the doors were closed and Chris pulled out of the driveway and headed for Jasper's high school.

"What're your thoughts on them?" Shannon asked as she was tying her hair in a ponytail.

"The Power Rangers?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Honestly, I'm glad they're out there." He replied.

She nodded. "I wonder who they are, though."

He shrugged. "So, how're things with Marissa?" He said, smirking. He glanced at her and saw her cheeks redder than her makeup.

"W-What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Don't start that, Shan. I pay attention." He said. "You like her. I see the way you two look at each other."

"Come on, Chris. She doesn't look at me a certain way... does she?"

"She does. I've seen it."

"...Okay. I'll admit it. Maybe I do feel something for her."

"You should tell her."

"And if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Dude, she does."

* * *

Chris soon arrived at the high school and parked in his assigned parking spot. After that, he and Shannon walked into the school.

Sapphire approached them. "Hey, guys." She said.

"Hey, Saph. How'd that skydiving go yesterday?" Chris asked.

"Well, Scar and I didn't land at the stadium. Instead, we landed near the rec center."

"At least you two are safe." Shannon said.

"On our way to my place, we saw the new Power Rangers fighting those giant snake things." Scarlett said as she caught up with the three, who were on their way to the gymnasium for a pep rally.

Chris soon went to catch up with the rest of the football team, DJ with them, and the team got their jerseys, pads, and helmets.

"Welcome, students, to Fairview Heights High!" The principal said, and cheering could be heard from the locker room. "I know everyone is still a bit salty that summer's over, but there can still be fun here at school. Now, everyone, without further ado, give it up for your Tigers!" He said then Chris led the football team out of the locker room and the team ran into the court, some occasionally bouncing, but the Purple and Red Rangers bumped chests.

Chris then walked onto the stage and stood behind the microphone. "What up, y'all?!" He said and the gymnasium erupted with cheers. "I tell you what, your Tigers appreciate this enthusiasm. We have a few rookies on the team, but that won't stop us from proving to the teams we'll be facing that these Tigers definitely ain't tame. Hell, yeah?!"

"Hell, yeah!" The students said.

"Hell, yeah." Chris said. "I hope to see you guys cheering us on next week as we face off against the Timberwolves."

The students cheered again then Chris walked offstage.

"Well said, Mr. Rudy. Now, because of what happened yesterday, the school board has decreed that if any of the creatures from yesterday are spotted, do not engage them." Mr. McDonald, the principal, said.

After the pep rally, the football team changed back into their regular clothes then everyone headed to class.

"Hey, Cap." One of the players said, catching up to the Rangers.

"Hey, Jim. What's up?" Chris asked.

"Just wanted you boys to know I'm planning on throwing a little back to school party at Crystal Lake tomorrow night. All grades invited." Jim said.

"Nice, man." DJ said.

"Thanks. Help spread the word?"

"No problem." Chris and DJ said.

* * *

As the Rangers, went about their day in school, aboard her ship, Serpenterra looked at Claw.

"Have we identified them, my beloved?" She asked.

"Yes, my lady." He said then pulled up the identities of the Power Rangers. "And they're at some sort of school."

"If they're based on dragons, they must be getting help from that do gooder, Tyrannus." She said. "Perhaps I should go down and observe them."

"How, my princess?"

"Simple." She said then transformed into a 17 year old with waist long dark red hair, jade green eyes, and a toned body. Her clothes were a top that stopped just above her stomach, a miniskirt, and knee length boots. On her arms and legs were scars she'd received from training and actual combat.

"By posing as a human?" Fang asked.

"Not only will it help me learn about the humans, but I'll help me gain the Rangers' trust." She said. "Send me down then prepare to attack those Rangers."

Claw nodded then sent the princess to Earth.

Serpenterra landed near the Cryptic Forest. When she landed, strange sounds came from the tree, almost like whispering. She just shrugged and walked into town.

* * *

 **That's chapter two. This will be split into two parts. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day Of School Part 2

As Serpenterra learned her way around the town, Chris and Chelsea were in their first class of the day, Physical Education. After spending fifteen minutes doing stretches, since it was the first day, the class was given a free day and they started shooting hoops.

Chelsea looked at Chris. "How about those new Power Rangers, huh?" She asked.

Chris nodded. "I'm glad they're out there." He said.

"Me too." She said as her basketball landed in the basket.

"Cheer practice is after school today, right?" He asked.

She nodded. "Same with football practice?"

He nodded. The two made small talk after that for the rest of the class. After class ended, Chris walked to his next class alongside Scarlett.

"Hey, Chris?" Scarlett said.

"Hmm?" Chris replied.

"If I tell you something, promise you won't laugh or call me crazy?"

"Sure. What's up, Scar?"

"The other day, I was walking by Cryptic Forest..." She started.

"Bold move." He said.

"...when all of a sudden, I started hearing some kind of strange noise from those woods."

"What noise?"

"It sounded like...whispering." She said. "Do you think the rumors are true? That the forest is haunted?"

"Well... I'll admit it could possible that the stories are true."

Scarlett and Chris walked into their Spanish class.

* * *

Serpenterra looked at a woman. "Excuse me." She said.

The woman looked at her. "Yes?"

"I'm looking for a high school."

"Well, there's Fairview Heights High. If you go down the road, make a left then go straight for a couple miles, that's where you'll find the school."

Serpenterra smiled. "Thank you." She said then took off running towards the directions she was given.

* * *

Chris, DJ, Jordan, Brady, and Scott sat at a table when lunchtime came around.

"I still can't believe this." Jordan said, referring to them being Power Rangers.

"Well, we're the talk of the town." Chris said then pulled out a copy of the town's newspaper.

"How'd you get this?" Brady asked.

"Dude, my mother's editor-in-chief." Chris said.

"New Team Defends Town." Scott read aloud. "A new team of Power Rangers bravely defended our small town from strange humanoid snakes and prove that our townsfolk are in good hands."

"Always wanted to be on the front page of the paper." DJ said.

"It sucks that we can't tell anyone." Chris said, earning nods from his teammates.

Shannon walked to her brother. "Hey, Chris."

He looked at her and smiled. "What's up, Shan?"

"The school paper says we need an interview with the quarterback. Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

"Great. After practice?"

"Done."

* * *

As the Rangers headed back to their classes, Serpenterra was outside the school. She made sure she was hidden then contacted her ship.

"Are those papers ready, Claw?" She asked. In order to truly blend in, Serpenterra asked Claw to forge transfer papers for her to be in the school.

"Yes, my love. We're sending them to you now." Claw said then Serpenterra held the in her hands. She saw the name on the papers identified her as a girl named Tara Pierce.

She walked into the school and then into the front office.

"May I help you, miss?" The woman at the desk asked.

"I'm Tara Pierce. I transferred here from out of town." Serpenterra said.

"Papers, please." The woman said then the princess handed the papers over.

After studying the papers for a couple minutes, the woman looked at Serpenterra. "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome to Fairview Heights High, Ms. Pierce."

"Thank you." Serpenterra said with a fake smile.

The woman printed out a schedule for her then Serpenterra went to the science class Chris and Jordan had.

* * *

Chris and Jordan, along with the rest of the class, looked up and saw the princess enter the classroom.

"May I help you, young lady?" The science teacher asked politely.

"...I'm Tara Pierce, sir. I'm new here..." Serpenterra said, sounding shy and nervous.

"Well, there's an open seat next to Mr. Rudy." The teacher said.

Serpenterra nodded then sat next to Chris.

"Welcome to hell." Chris teased in a whisper, earning a quiet giggle from Jordan.

"...Thanks. I'm Tara." The princess said.

"I'm Chris. Little Miss Giggles next to me is Jordan."

Jordan smiled and nodded at Serpenterra.

* * *

After class ended, Chris and Serpenterra went to the fourth and final class of the day, Math. After attendance was taken, the math teacher told her students what the semester would focus on. After that, she let them have time to talk.

Chris turned to Serpenterra. "So, Tara, where are you from?"

"Uh, out of town. I only arrived here yesterday." She said.

"Hmm. If you want, my friends and I could show you around."

"...Sure." She said. "Local?"

He nodded. "Born and raised." He said. "Where's your house?"

"...Other side of the woods."

"Cryptic Forest?"

She nodded.

"Dude, if you live near those trees, you're brave. "

"Why?"

"Rumor has it that that forest is haunted."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Story goes a couple people went hunting in those woods couple hundred years ago. Only one came back."

"And the other?"

"Folk say she was killed by something in the woods." Jim said. "Everyone in town knows the story."

"I'm new in town."

"Tara, this is Jim Thomas. Jimbo, this is Tara Pierce." Chris said.

Jim kissed her hand.

"Should've given you a heads up, Tara. Jim can be a bit of a ladies man. He can charm the pants off any girl he meets."

"It just comes natural, Cap'n." Jim said.

Serpenterra looked at Chris. "You're a captain?"

"Of the Fairview Heights High School Tigers football team." Chris replied.

* * *

After class, Chris, DJ, and Jordan headed to the football field. Chris and DJ had practice football uniforms on. Jordan had on her cheerleading uniform as she walked to the cheer squad on the other side of the field. Chris and DJ walked to their teammates.

"Yellow-21! Red-18! Set! Hut!" Chris said then Jim snapped the ball to Chris who soon saw his fellow Ranger was open and passed the ball to DJ.

* * *

Serpenterra watched for a few minutes then contacted her ship. "Now, my love." She said.

Claw soon landed on Earth with Serpents. Everyone but Chris, DJ, and Jordan ran off towards the school. Shannon was hiding nearby when she saw her brother and his teammates not running.

"It's morphin' time!" Chris said.

"Yellow Dragon!" Jordan said then morphed.

"Red Dragon!" DJ said and morphed.

"Purple Dragon!" Chris said, morphing.

Shannon had a look of awe in her face as Chris, DJ, and Jordan summoned their weapons.

"Star Chakrams!" Chris said, holding his Chakrams.

"Fire Axe, baby!" DJ said, his Axe in hand.

"Lightning Daggers!" Jordan said, her Daggers ready. The three then charged the Serpents.

* * *

DJ swung his Axe at a Serpent and the foot soldiers hit the ground. "Let's see if these things have more power than we think." DJ said. "Fire Axe! Fire Wave!" He said then swung his Axe hard and a wave of fire shot out of the blade, knocking down several of the Serpents.

"Nice one, Deej!" Jordan said then jumped into the air. "Lightning Daggers! Electric Shock!" She said then lightning struck from the skies and his the Serpents she was fighting.

Chris threw one of his Chakrams and it came back to him like a boomerang and he caught it. "My turn!" He said then combined his Chakrams as one. "Star Chakrams! Star Blast!" He said and a beam shot from the star in his weapons.

Angered, Claw charged at Chris and struck him twice with his dual bladed spear, sending Chris flying to the side.

"Hey, ugly!" A voice said as a morphed Brady and Scott came running, and Claw turned to them. "Dragon Blaster!" He said, firing his sidearm.

"Fire!" Scott said, following suit. Both blasts sent Claw flying backwards.

"Thanks, guys." Chris groaned.

"You okay?" Scott asked as he helped the team leader up.

"Yeah." Chris said.

"Brother, the Magnifier!" Claw said.

* * *

From the ship, a red beam shot out and Claw grew to a big size.

"Your problem just got bigger, Rangers!" Claw said.

"How can we fight him now? He's huge!" Jordan said.

 _"Rangers, it is time to call on your Zords."_ Tyrannus told them. _"Summon then combine your Dragon Zords."_

"Okay, Ty." Scott said.

"Let's do it, guys!" Chris said.

"Dragon Zords, we summon you!" The five said as five mechanical dragons soon flew into view.

"Our Zords!" Brady said.

"Let's do it!" Chris said then the Rangers mounted the cockpits of their Zords.

"Dragon Zords, combine!" They said.

While still in flight, the Zords started circling. The Magic Dragon Zord's arms and legs inserted into the body while the Fire and Lightning Dragon Zords attached where the arms used to be and the mouths opened to reveal flawed hands. The Ice and Earth Dragon Zords' heads turned as if they were going to look up then attached at where the legs were for the Magic Dragon Zord. The Magic Dragon Zord's mouth opened and revealed a robotic face.

The Rangers appeared in five seats that matched their colors. "Dragon Force Megazord!"

"Wow! This thing is dope!" Jordan said as they all looked around the cockpit.

"Yeah!" DJ said.

"Okay, guys. Let's skin this croc." Chris said.

"Wing Sabers!" The five said then pulled the Magic Dragon Zord's wing off to use as swords. They hit Claw with some powerful blows and kicks, until Claw couldn't take anymore.

"I'll be back, Rangers!" Claw said then fled.

"Dragon Rangers, we are victorious." Chris said.

* * *

After practice for football and cheerleading ended, Shannon did her interview for the school paper then they practiced driving for Shannon.

"By the way, your secret is safe with me, Purple Ranger." Shannon said.

"You saw?" He asked.

She nodded.

He slowly nodded back then when they finished driving practice, they went home for the night.

* * *

 **That's chapter three. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4: Shadows Rise

The next morning, the Rangers has been called to the Temple before dawn even broke.

"Welcome, Rangers." Tyrannus said.

"This better be important enough for us to have been called here at 5 in the morning." Jordan grumbled.

"Don't mind her, Your Highness." Chris said. "She gets a little cranky when her eight hours of beauty rest are interrupted."

Tyrannus chuckled then showed the Rangers five gliders that resembled wings. "I designed you these Wing Gliders overnight. I believe they'll be a big help."

"Sweet." DJ said.

"That definitely makes up for me being up this early." Jordan said.

"I can't wait to test this bad boy out." Brady said.

"I heard that." Scott said.

After that, the Rangers headed to their houses to start getting ready for school.

* * *

On board the ship, Serpenterra changed the color of her clothes then headed to Earth in her human form. She landed just outside of Cryptic Forest again, but headed to school, making a mental note to stop by those woods to try and get help from whatever was haunting those trees.

After arriving at the school, Serpenterra spotted Chris and his friends then walked to them.

Chris looked at her. "Hey, Tara." He said.

"Hey." Serpenterra said then introduced herself to those who didn't know her. She then looked at her schedule. Chris saw she had Physical Education as her first class, alongside him and Chelsea.

"Hey, at least you'll have some company." He said.

Serpenterra looked at him. "You have gym class first, too?"

Chris nodded. "Alongside Chelsea." He said as Sapphire and Scarlett approached.

"Buenos días, amigos." Sapphire said.

"Mornin', Saph." Chris and his friends said, smiling.

Scarlett looked at Serpenterra. "You must be Tara." She said and the princess nodded. "I'm Scarlett and this is Sapphire."

Sapphire nodded. "What's up?"

Serpenterra shrugged. "Not much. Hey, Chris told me the story about the woods yesterday. Is it true?"

"Many in the town believe it is, me included." Scarlett said. "Like I told Chris, I heard whispering coming from the woods the other day."

"No kidding. I heard it yesterday while I was looking for the high school." Serpenterra said.

They soon headed to their classes. Serpenterra looked at Chris and Chelsea. "What were you guys doing yesterday after school?" She asked.

"Every other school day, the football and cheerleading teams practice for a couple hours after school." Chris said.

"So, those girls and that one guy... they're this cheerleading team?"

Chelsea nodded. "I'm the captain of the cheerleaders." She said.

"Cool." Serpenterra said.

"Oh, hey, Tara." Chris said.

"Hmm?"

"Jim's having a party by Crystal Lake tonight."

"Why's it called Crystal Lake?"

"Come to the party tonight and you'll find out." Chelsea said.

"What she means is during the day, the water in the lake is completely clear, while at night, it somehow glows bright." Chris said.

* * *

Around lunchtime, Serpenterra sent word for Fang to attack with some of the Serpents. Alerted to the threat by Tyrannus, the Rangers went somewhere private and morphed then went to fight.

"These guys are too easy." DJ said as he struck two with his Axe.

"I don't even have to try with these chumps." Chris said as he punched one then kicked another, his Chakrams in his hands.

"None of us do, man." Brady said, his Sword hitting the Serpents with each swing.

"They may as well turn each other black and blue." Jordan said, jabbing with her Daggers.

"It'd definitely save us some time." Scott said, his Mace sending the Serpents to the ground as the team defeated them.

"Try me, brats." Fang said then another fight broke out. Fang proved to be a strong fighter as he was beating the Rangers with little effort.

Tyrannus, watching the fight, saw no choice and picked up a black gem shaped like a crescent moon. "Find a worthy warrior." He said and it flew off.

Hidden near the fight, Chelsea was watching the fight when the black Power Gem floated in front of her, glowing.

"Will you make me a Power Ranger like them?" She asked it and it gave off a flash as if it were answering her.

A Morpher matching her Gem appeared on her wrist and the Gem attached to the Morpher. After seeing the dragon theme to the Rangers' suits, she stood up.

"You fools can't win!" Fang said.

"Maybe if they had some help, they could." Chelsea said, causing Fang and the Rangers to look at her.

The Rangers pleaded for her to leave, but she raised her Morpher then pressed the Gem.

"Black Dragon!" Chelsea said then morphed. She summoned her weapon, a bow made of black smoke. "Shadow Bow!" She said then fired an arrow that glowed black. The arrow hit Fang, sending the captain flying backwards. He retreated then the six Rangers all demorphed and Chelsea was surprised to see who her teammates were.

* * *

The school day resumed after that and when it ended, Serpenterra walked into Cryptic Forest. When she felt like she was deep enough, she changed to her true form as a silhouette that looked almost human with white eyes approached her.

"What is your name?" Serpenterra asked.

"...naaaammmme...?" It asked then scratched the name Katrina into a tree.

"Katrina." Serpenterra said. "I am Serpenterra of the planet Reptilia."

"...alien...?" Katrina asked and Serpenterra nodded.

"My soldiers and I came here to Earth so I could conquer it, but we've met an unfortunate complication. They're called the Power Rangers."

"...Power...Rangers...?"

Serpenterra nodded. "Perhaps you'd like to help deal with them?"

Katrina clearly was thinking about it before she flung Serpenterra out of the woods and appeared just inside the treeline. "...not help you...but will fight..." She said then floats back into the woods.

Serpenterra sighed then changed back to her human form and headed to the party.

* * *

The Rangers were having a good time at the party. Serpenterra arrived as the sun went down and the lake began to glow to provide light.

"Wow..." Serpenterra said as she looked at the water.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Chris asked.

Serpenterra nodded.

"My parents brought me and my sister here one night and when the water glowed like it is now, I thought the same thing."

The party lasted a couple more hours then everyone headed home for the night.

* * *

 **That's chapter four. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Threat

**Author's Note: Some of the creatures featured in this chapter are from my story Old Sins Cast Long Shadows and some are the creatures from the Choices story, It Lives In The Woods, but I do not own them or the story**

* * *

A week had passed and the Rangers had fought against Serpenterra and her army and kept defeating them. All the while, Katrina was biding her time to strike, summoning skeletal creatures, some covered with either vines or moss, and others were engulfed by flames. Her eyes start glowing blue and she looked like she was smiling.

"...ssssoooonnnn...face...Power Rangers!" She said, giggling.

* * *

At the Temple, the Rangers were unmorphed as they arrived on their Wing Gliders then walked in.

"We got your message, Ty. What's up?" Chris asked.

"I've been monitoring strange activity in Cryptic Forest the past week, and picked up a massive surge in dark energy." Tyrannus said.

"Even I can feel it and I haven't even been a Ranger long." Chelsea said.

"How?" Jordan asked.

"Your Power Gems let you do more than just morph. They give you access to powers you never imagined." Tyrannus replied. "Anyway, I need you six to investigate those woods, Rangers."

The Rangers nodded then headed to Cryptic Forest.

* * *

When they landed at the tree line, Chris looked the others. "Who's gonna be the brave one?" He asked.

"I would, but I don't want to." Brady said.

"I'll do it." DJ said, but didn't move. "Any second now..."

Chris sighed. "I'll do it." He said then raised his Morpher and pressed the Gem. "Purple Dragon." He said, morphing instantly then he summoned his Star Chakrams.

Multiple colored flashes followed suit and Chris saw his teammates were morphed and had their weapons drawn.

"We're with you, chief." Scott said.

The others nodded in agreement, then Chris nodded.

The six headed into the woods.

* * *

Soon, the forest became so thick, the sunlight disappeared.

"Man, these woods are creepier inside than out." DJ said.

"I heard that." Jordan said.

Brady raised his Sword and turned to the left, but lowered his Sword when he saw nothing was there. "I've got a bad feeling about this." He said.

"Stay alert, guys." Chris said.

* * *

They soon were deep in the woods.

"We should've run into trouble by now." Chelsea said.

"She's right. It's been too quiet for my liking." Scott said.

Soon, Katrina appeared before the Rangers.

"So, the stories are true." Chris said.

"Yooooouuuuu... Power Rangers?" Katrina asked.

"We are." The six Rangers said as one.

"Who or what are you?" Chris asked.

"Katrina." The shadow creature said then giggled as the creatures she'd created surrounded the Rangers.

"This is bad. Real bad." DJ said as he and his teammates took up fighting stances.

"Attack!" Katrina shouted, her face glowing a blazing orange. The creatures began attacking the Rangers.

* * *

After the fight, the Rangers managed to get out of the woods.

"Man, that was intense." Scott said.

"What were those things?" Jordan asked.

"No clue." Chelsea said.

"They looked like some sort of...Hounds." DJ said.

"Catchy." Brady said.

"Let's get back to the Temple and tell Tyrannus what we found out." Chris said.

The others nodded then summoned their Wing Gliders and headed to the Temple.

Katrina watched them leave from inside the treeline. "...Hounds...Like it." She said then giggled as her incorporeal form melted back into the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ship, Serpenterra was plotting. "My planned alliance with that thing that calls itself Katrina may have failed, but my army and monsters are fierce enough to destroy these Rangers." She said to herself. "And I'm gonna prove it with one of my deadliest creatures. Poison!" She called. A humanoid female Komodo Dragon stomped in.

"You called, Your Highness?" She said.

"Yes. Use your venom to paralyze those Power Rangers so we can conquer this world."

Poison nodded then headed to Earth.

* * *

The Rangers arrived at the Temple at told Tyrannus what happened in the woods.

"This is very troubling. If this Katrina is massing an army and knows about you, we must be vigilant, Rangers." He said.

"How'd she even find out?" Chris asked.

"Three guesses. First two don't count." Jordan said.

"Serpenterra." DJ said then the alarm went off and they saw Poison on the rampage.

"Poison." Tyrannus said then looked at the team. "Go, Rangers. But be careful. Her venom will paralyze you and only by destroying her will her victims be able to move again."

The Rangers nodded then headed to battle.

* * *

Poison laughed evilly. "This is fun." She said as she watched the civilians run.

"Fun's over, Poison!" Chris said.

Poison looked at them. "So, you're the Power Rangers that Her Highness told me about." She said then looked at the Rangers like she was sizing them up. "I'm unimpressed." She added then spat black liquid at them. The Rangers dodged it.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that spitting's rude?" Chelsea asked then shot off an arrow from her Bow. The arrow hit Poison, who groaned.

Chris threw a Chakram at Poison, but the monster caught it and threw it back at him. He blocked it with his other one then grabbed it.

Poison spat her venom at him while he was distracted then he fell to his back.

"Chris!" The others said.

Chris tried to get up, but couldn't. "I can't move!" He said.

Brady shot ice shards at Poison and they hit her. Jordan used her lightning powers and struck Poison.

"Enough of this child's play!" Poison yelled then spat at Brady and Jordan.

Chelsea and Scott regrouped on DJ.

"What can we do?" Scott asked.

"What if we combined our weapons somehow?" Chelsea asked.

"Let's try it." DJ said then DJ switched his Axe to a blaster mode, then Scott added his Mace into the blaster, and then Chelsea combined her Bow to it. Scott and Chelsea took a knee, Chelsea on her left knee and Scott on his right knee.

"Dragon Crossbow!" The three said.

"Do your worst!" Poison said.

"Ready!" Scott said.

"Aim!" Chelsea said.

"Fire!" DJ said then pulled the trigger on his Axe. Scott's Mace shot out and destroyed Poison.

Chris, Brady, and Jordan stood up then made their way to their teammates.

"Nice job, y'all." Jordan said.

"Got that right." Brady said.

* * *

Serpenterra fired the ship's Magnifier and Poison grew to a massive size.

"I'm the big dragon now, Rangers!"

"Whoa!" Chelsea said, a little scared.

"Chels, you're on standby." Chris said.

Chelsea nodded and the others formed the Dragon Megazord.

"My venom effects robots, too." Poison said then slashed the Megazord three times, stunning it then she hit it with her venom, and it collapsed.

"Systems and shields are down!" Brady said.

"We can't move!" DJ said as Poison started to approach.

"Guys, she's coming!" Scott said.

"What do we do?" Jordan asked.

Chris looked at Chelsea. "Chelsea, you're up." He said into his Morpher.

"I'm on it." She said then raised her hand. "Shadow Dragon Zord, I summon you!"

A mechanical black dragon soon flew in.

"Sweet! Here I go!" Chelsea said then mounted her Zord's cockpit.

"You won't win, Black Ranger!" Poison said.

"Shut up already!" Chelsea said. "Shadow Fire!" She said then her Zord shot out a plume of black smoke that hit Poison and sent her tumbling back.

"You little pest!" Poison shouted.

"Shadow Dragon Zord! Final Claw Strike!" Chelsea said then her Zord slashed at Poison three times.

"I got scaled!" Poison said as she exploded.

The others cheered for Chelsea.

"Dragon Rangers, we are victorious." Chelsea said.

* * *

After the victory, the Rangers were at the rec center. Chelsea walked to her teammates with drinks.

"You did awesome, Chelsea." Chris said.

"Definitely." Jordan said.

"Thanks, guys." Chelsea said. "But I'm a bit worried."

"About what?" DJ asked.

"Do you guys think Serpenterra told Katrina about us?" Chelsea asked.

They all looked at each other.

"If she did, that explains why she amassed an army so fast." Brady said.

"Ty was right. We need to be ready." Scott said.

"And we will." Chris said. "After all, we're the Power Rangers." He said.

His teammates nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **That's chapter five. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6: Psycho 3: Evil's Return

**Author's Note: This is the start of a saga for this story that features the return of three past Ranger teams: The Psycho Rangers, the Space Rangers, and the Lost Galaxy Rangers**

* * *

On board her ship, Serpenterra was not happy.

"Those pesky brats are beating us and our soldiers!" She shouted. "Why is it that I'm surrounded by such incompetence?!"

"I might have a solution, Your Highness." Fang said.

"Tell me what it is and I'll decide on it, Captain." She told him.

"After reviewing previous Ranger teams' battles, I'd discovered that a villain from the past named Astronema created a group of cybernetic Rangers called the Psycho Rangers. They were able to match her enemies the Space Power Rangers of the colors they matched." He replied.

"Hmm...Perhaps that would work to our advantage." Serpenterra said. "Set the engineering crew to it."

He nodded.

* * *

Down on Earth, the Rangers were enjoying a nice relaxing day in Sentinel Park, named so because of statues the town placed at the entrances to the park. Crystal Lake was part of the park and where the Rangers were.

"Man, between fighting alien lizards and walking skeletons, I've almost forgotten what it's like to relax." Scott said.

"I heard that." Jordan said in agreement with a smile.

"Although, I gotta admit. Being a Ranger is pretty cool." Chelsea said then blushed from embarrassment. "I've actually wanted to be a Ranger since I was a little girl."

"If only we could have more days like this." Brady said.

"Once we beat Serpenterra, we can." Chris said.

The Rangers continued to relax.

* * *

A few minutes later on Serpenterra's ship, six Psycho Rangers walked onto the bridge, one purple, one red, one yellow, one blue, one green, and one black.

"Who are you?" Psycho Red asked Serpenterra, speaking in a semi-robotic echo.

"I am Serpenterra, Princess of Reptilia. Psychos Red, Blue, Yellow, and Black, I had you four brought back and give you Psycho Purple and Psycho Green because you six match the number and colors of the new team of Power Rangers." Serpenterra said then pulled up images of Chris, DJ, Jordan, Brady, Scott, and Chelsea. "These are their identities. Find them and have at them."

The Psycho Rangers nodded then headed down to Earth. Once they were on Earth, they started looking for the Dragon Rangers.

* * *

The Dragon Rangers split up and headed to different parts of town, but one. Chris went to one of the trails in the park and began to jog. Halfway down the trail, he stopped, thinking he was being watched. He turned around and saw Psycho Purple begins him.

"Finally, I've found you, Dragon Ranger." She said.

"Do I know you, sweetheart?" Chris asked.

"Not yet, but you will shortly!" She replied then charged at Chris, who instantly morphed and blocked her punch, but she kicked him hard in the side, sending him into a tree.

Chris groaned, but stood up and the two Rangers fought again, yet they were evenly matched. Psycho Purple blocked a blow from Chris then slashed him three times, the third time sending him flying and demorphing him.

"It's over, Purple Ranger! Now you..." She started, only to be blasted backwards.

Chris looked behind him and saw another Purple Ranger and a White Ranger run to him.

"You okay?" The other Purple Ranger asked.

"I think so." He replied as the White Ranger helped him up.

Psycho Purple slowly got to her feet. "I'll be back. I guarantee it." She said then fled.

Chris looked at the other Purple Ranger as she demorphed then the White Ranger did the same.

He recognized them. "You're Isobel from Mirinoi. The Galaxy Purple Ranger." He said to the other Purple Ranger then turned to the White Ranger. "And you're Joanna Thompson. The White Space Ranger."

Joanna nodded. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

"Wait. My friends...are they...?"

Isobel nodded. "They're alright. My friends and sister went to help them."

Chris nodded then realized where his teammates would head. "The Temple."

"Huh?" She asked.

"There's a temple at the top of that mountain." He said, pointing at Dragon's Peak. "That's most likely where my friends are headed."

Isobel nodded.

"How can we get up there?" Joanna asked.

Chris summoned his Wing Glider and got on then offered Isobel a hand. "Welcome aboard." He said as she climbed on while Joanna got on her Galaxy Glover. Chris started flying the Wing Glider with Joanna beside them. "Hang on tight." He said then grunted a bit in pain. "That's a little too tight." He said.

* * *

They eventually reached the Temple and Chris saw his teammates and two other Ranger teams. They were the Space Rangers and Galaxy Rangers. Chris, Isobel, and Joanna landed near the others.

"Hey, sis." Maya said as she and Isobel hugged.

Chris walked to Leo and Andros. "I'm Chris. I'm the Purple Dragon Ranger." He said as he shook hands with them one at a time.

"I'm Leo. I'm the Red Galaxy Ranger." Leo said.

"And I'm Andros. I'm the Red Space Ranger." Andros said.

"Do you guys know the freaks that jumped us?" DJ asked them.

Leo and Andros nodded.

"They're called the Psycho Rangers." Andros said.

"Andros' team were the first to fight them then us." Leo added.

"How many were there?" Chris asked.

"Five. Psycho Red, Psycho Blue, Psycho Yellow, Psycho Black, and Psycho Pink." Andros said.

"A Purple Psycho Ranger attacked me a few minutes ago." Chris said then nodded at Isobel. "If Isobel and Joanna hadn't jumped in, that Psycho Purple would've finished me."

"A Green Psycho Ranger attacked me." Scott said. "Damon jumped in and saved me."

"If you guys want, we'll stick around and help you deal with the Psycho Rangers." Andros said to the Dragon Rangers, who nodded.

"Count us in, too." Leo said and the Dragon Rangers nodded again.

"Three teams against one. The Psycho Rangers have their hands full now." Chris said.

* * *

 **That's chapter six. I hope you guys will enjoy this upcoming saga. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
